sangre por sangre
by phantomhave
Summary: en la aldea de konoha se desarrollaba una feros batalla por el poder de sakura y ella caerá a un mundo paralelo donde se enamorara de un antisocial exorcista y donde se llevara una batalla con un viejo enemigo imortal
1. Chapter 1

Sangre por sangre

Estos personajes no son míos, pero la historia si

Introducción:

La aldea de konoha se encontraba en graba peligro ya que era amenazada por los peores asesinos orochimaru y madara y todo este desastre porque querían el poder de una chica hermosa y de pelo rosado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿- quien eres tu

Sakura- soy sakura haruno quien eres tu

¿- allen y el es yuu kanda

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura- ¿Qué no entiendes allen, me buscan por lo que soy?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura- no queda de otra

Kanda- no, no te perderé

Sakura- te amo

Kanda- ¡noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madara- por fin el poder máximo

Kanda, allen, lena lee- no te dejaremos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen-sakura se sacrificó por nosotros su muerte no será en vano

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un resplandor rosa cubrió el cielo y sakura fue asía allí flotando y regreso dentro los muertos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura- te dije que jamás te dejaría solo


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

En la aldea de la hoja se vivía un gran campo de batalla donde se encontraba en graba peligro ya que era amenazada por los peores asesinos orochimaru y madara y todo este desastre porque querían el poder de una chica hermosa y de pelo rosado.

Ya que esa chica era la discípula de la quinta hokage y era la mejor y aparte ella poseía un poder extraordinario que claro madara tenía la intención de que cuando el gobernara los cinco países se convertiría en su esposa y orochimaru no pensaba tan lejos ya que si tenía descendencia con ella sus hijos seria inmortales, invencibles, pero ella no iba a ceder tan fácil y ellos lo sabían es por eso que atacaron la aldea del fuego y que mejor que obligarla a que si se iba con ellos dejarían a la pobre aldea y a sus habitantes como a sus ninjas en paz.

Pero no por nada era la discípula de la hokage además que tsunade sabe el secreto de la pobre chica, y saben a quién me estoy refiriendo claro que lo saben la pobre y débil de sakura haruno solamente que ella y su maestra saben el gran secreto oculto que ha mantenido la aldea por décadas.

Ella no era como la describían, sakura tenía un sello en la espalda con forma de flor de cerezo, y tenía los colores de negro con rojo parecía un tatuaje bien diseñado y hermoso y esa era la idea de que creyeran eso ya que le iban a decir a todos los shinobis pero se atravesó la masacre del clan uchiha y no se pudo completar la misión y hasta el cuarto hokage sabía de este clan casi extinto y de sus gloriosos días cuando gobernaban el mundo de los inmortales y los mortales eran sus esclavos.

Hasta que paso una tragedia con este clan ya que era muy poderoso un sujeto que se había enamorado profundamente de sakura llego proclamando la mano de la pequeña sakura en matrimonio pero sus padres se negaron y en venganza de este sujeto mato a todo el clan y proclamo que si sakura no era de él no iba hacer de nadie.

Por lo cual cómo iba hacer tratada igual que naruto o peor ya que muchos enemigos fuertes o inofensivos iban a tener a la aldea de la hoja en constantes guerras.

Y los otros kages iban a querer elegir en matrimonio con sus progenitores y para protección tanto de la aldea, como sus habitantes, como sus ninjas y como sakura mantener los secretos ni siguiera los ansiamos de la aldea sabían de este hecho ya que podrían querer sacar provecho de la situación y cualquier hokage de la aldea del fuego tendría que entregar a sakura y los demás la utilizarían como una arma más poderosa por ese motivo mantuvieron así la situación para que la alianza shinobi no se destruyera desde adentro y en lugar de apoyarse se iban a destruir y la pobre de sakura ya había visto mucha destrucción, muerte peleas y ya no querían hacerla sufrir aunque sakura sabía que su pasado la iba alcanzar tarde o temprano pero aun así ponía una sonrisa a todo mundo.

Y sakura protegía a las personas que ella quiere y es por eso que no va caer tan fácil en el plan de madara y orochimaru primero iba a pelear y daría su vida si fuese necesario pero jamás caria en las manos de esos dos malditos, y mucho menos dejaría que le pusieran una mano a naruto, sasuke y kakashi y todos sus amigos

Continuara….


End file.
